El corazón de Misaki
by Misai-Tan
Summary: Misaki es un vampiro destinado a perecer en las manos de un cazador, sus dias de soledad dan un giro al conocer a una persona que podria sacarlo de su tristeza, ¿Ijuuin? ... UsamixMisaki


Hola, gente! Tengo un nuevo proyecto para esta pareja que me encanta, esta vez tengo un género un tanto diferente de lo que acostumbro. La trama de esta historia está inspirada en uno de mis mangas favoritos: Daiya Game. Varios aspectos son tomados de allí, con mi característica firma personal, asi que si quieren seguir en la intriga de lo que viene les recomiendo no leerla o hacerlo cuando termine el fic, vale?

Ok, aquí les va el primer capítulo que para mí es más como un prólogo, están invitados a leer:

Capitulo 1: Mami, ese chico viste extraño

_~~~o~~~o~~~_

_Sentía la sangre deslizarse por su cabeza. Sus padres tendidos inmóviles justo a su lado, y él ahí sin poder siquiera mover los brazos. Comenzó a llorar impotente de ser el único de sobrevivir de aquel incidente._

~~~o~~~o~~~

Los vampiros son seres especiales con sed de sangre, sin embargo al beberla de un humano pueden sacar un beneficio extra aparte de su propia alimentación. Pueden inyectar un "veneno" en él. Dicho veneno convertirá a la víctima en sus esclavos personales, controlando sus pensamientos.

Una segunda opción es convertirlos en vampiros usando el "deseo". Si desea convertir a una persona en vampiro lo suficientemente, esta logrará serlo sin problemas secundarios. Si por el contrario el "deseo" no es suficiente, esta persona no sobrevivirá o se convertirá en un demonio que aterroriza la humanidad. La mayoría de los vampiros crueles ejecutan lo último para generar pánico.

Las personas comunes saben de la existencia de los vampiros, aunque con el tiempo lo han tomado más en leyendas o simples mitos, debido a la increíble escasez de éstos y a la mínima cantidad de accidentes con demonios que han ocurrido en estos tiempos.

Se podría agradecer estos a la Cruzada de los Cazadores de Vampiros, en tiempos antiguos hacían innumerables y crueles experimentos humanos que usaban para investigaciones. Han asesinado a la mayoría de los vampiros existentes. A pesar de ello, siguen una estricta norma al conseguir su presa: Matarlos solo cuando intenten transformar un humano en cualquiera de sus derivaciones, hasta entonces su deber es seguirlos sin perder el rastro. Cabe decir que un 80% no respeta esta ultima parte, simplemente matándolos sin darles tregua.

Las debilidades de los vampiros son dos: Su cabeza y su corazón, destrozar o atravesar una de las dos es suficiente para acabar con su vida, pero atraparlos en una situación ventajosa es una misión casi imposible debido a sus habilidades mejoradas, como su fuerza y agilidad.

Los cazadores son personas entrenadas para estas situaciones, aventajándose de diferentes factores, como una que descubrieron a base de sus experimentos: Los crucifijos. Si un vampiro está en contacto con uno pierde sus habilidades haciéndolo con la fuerza de un humano normal… Fácil de matar

Los vampiros son criaturas horribles que no deben existir, acortar su existencia es misión de los cazadores. Los pocos sobrevivientes de los vampiros huyen cada día de sus asesinos.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Un chico castaño recorría alucinado la ciudad, mirando a todas partes y al mismo tiempo a ninguno en especial, solo maravillándose de lo diferente que era de su país natal.

-¡Vaya, así que esto es el Japón actual!~ - No dejaba de girarse viendo tantos edificios con patrocinadores electrónicos. Muchas personas se lo quedaban viendo asumiendo que el chico estaba loco.

"_Que nostalgia, hace muchas años que no venía aquí."_ Pensó el oji-verde. No era de extrañar su fascinación, en años anteriores estuvo escondiéndose en las selvas y sitios silvestres, así que tanta tecnología le chocaba un poco.

Pero no era su culpa haberse perdido la llegada a la tecnología en su apogeo. Desde que despertó como vampiro ha llevado una vida errante con el fin de protegerse de las garras de esos malditos cazadores que continúan masacrándolos sin piedad.

Pero daba igual esconderse en el mismísimo infierno, por alguna razón ese desgraciado no lo dejaba tranquilo, siempre lo encontraba. Esta vez decidió pensar en grande, atravesó océanos con el fin de perder su rastro.

-Mami, ese chico viste extraño – Sintió que un pequeño de la mano de su madre lo señalaba

-Tranquilo, cariño. Tal vez hay algún concurso de Cosplay cerca

"_¿Cosplay?" _Miró su ropa, no veía nada extraño. Siempre vestía asi desde su niñez en Japón, mas raro le parecía la ropa que usaban ellos.

-Como siempre, no haces nada para dejar de llamar la atención – Esa voz le puso los pelos de punta y volteó rápidamente encontrando a su eterno cazador, que parecía más una garrapata.

-¡Usami Akihiko! ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado?! – A diferencia de Misaki, el peli-gris vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos pantalones igualmente negros, por lo que pasaba desapercibida de las miradas de los transeúntes

-Realmente pensaste que te librarías de mí, ¿Eh? – Se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del otro, inclinándose – Yo te seguiré día y noche.

-Eres un odioso, déjame en paz. Sabes que puedo matarte y si se me antoja, ¿No?

-¿Sabes que yo fui entrenado para evitarlo y matarte justo un segundo antes? No me provoques, criaturita – El castaño mostró sus colmillos ante eso, odiaba que lo subestimara y lo tratara asi pro ser débil.- Si me provoca puedo matarte justo ahora y le diría a mis superiores que trataste de convertir.

Misaki sonrió arrogantemente – Es bueno saberlo, aunque me gustaría mucho más el por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora, señor cazador – Cruzó sus brazos.

-Simple, se fuera a hacerlo preferiría alguien que me diera guerra, no un pequeñín que puedo aplastar en cualquier momento.- Ahora si Misaki gruñó aún más mostrando sus colmillos nuevamente, aunque los escondió rápido. Seria problemático que las personas que pasaban se fijaran en eso.

-Eres un odioso – Se alejó todo lo que pudo, tantas personas a su alrededor le ayudarían camuflarse un poco en tanto pensaba qué hacer ahora que fue nuevamente descubierto.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a ese maldito chicle buscando sobre las cabezas de los peatones. Quizás ser bajo en ocasiones era ventajoso.

Sin querer chocó con una persona, alzó la vista y le vio sorprendido. Aunque rápidamente se quitó su largo abrigo y lo cubrió. Lo abrazó para que su cara no fuera vista.

Misaki no sabía que estaba pasando, pero le agradecía a esa persona; pudo ver a Usami pasar de largo mientras buscaba. El joven misterioso lo despegó de su pecho sin dejar de abrazarle y le brindó una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Vi que ese sujeto te perseguía y no pude evitar protegerte.- El castaño se sonrojó al escucharlo, hacía décadas que alguien le abrazaba así y era amable de esa forma. Se despegó con cuidado del peli-negro.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme – Hizo una reverencia mínima, apenas inclinando su cabeza.

-No hagas eso, lo hice con gusto. Pero no creo que sea seguro hablar en plena calle donde podría encontrarte de nuevo.- _"De todas formas me encontrará aunque me esconde en el centro de la Tierra" _se autocompadeció Misaki - ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? Queda cerca de aquí

El vampiro se volvió a sonrojar - ¿Le parece bien que irrumpa asi en su casa?

-No seas tímido – Rió un poco el mas alto mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del castaño que aun llevaba su abrigo, guiándole a su casa.- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Takahashi Misaki, un placer. – Le dijo sonriendo aun sonrojado. El peli-negro le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ijuuin Kyo, el gusto es mío.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Aclaro por si tienen dudas: Es un UsagixMisaki, espero que por el prologo y la descripcion no vayan a pensar que prefiero a Ijuuin…La verdad es que me siento atraída por la trama, ya saben, no la típica historia del chico vampiro ideal. Estoy emocionada por escribir, aunque les adelanto algo: Estoy algo ocupada con la Universidad, asi que los capítulos serán mas cortos de lo que acostumbro a hacer.

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la conty~


End file.
